Destined to Be More
by HottScott23
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James have been best friends since they could talk. Over time, they have grown to become different people. Now, at seventeen, could there be a chance for something more? Or will their insecurities become obstacles in the path of the
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is going to be a 3-5 parter ficlet. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review at the end. **

The colours blended into one as she woke up, her head screaming for caffeine. Squinting, she forced her upper body to lift from the soft, comforting mattress she had slept in the night before. And after a few minutes, when her eyes had finally adjusted to the harsh sunlight streaming in from the windows, she surveyed her surroundings. She then concluded that she was not in her house. And therefore not in her bed.

"NATHAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Hearing no response, she tried again.

"NATHAN! Where in the world are you?" She demanded. And after what seemed like forever, Haley heard the shower being turned off and Nathan came to stand in the doorway.

In his boxers.

And nothing else.

Haley had to blink twice before she could regain her composure.

"Nathan." She breathed.

"Yes, that's me. And no, before you ask, Brooke's not here. Where? She went out with Lucas to breakfast." He responded. "Now are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. See you downstairs?" She asked, still a little dazed.

"Sure." He turned around, then pausing, he asked, "are you sure you're ok? You seem a little off."

"Yep. Totally fine!" She lied. As he left the room, she sunk under the covers and groaned. Since when did she melt at the mere sight of Nathan?

'When he's shirtless. And I can see his abs, especially when he just come out of the shower and his hair's all wet and spiky…and…..wait. I'm doing it again.' Sighing, she came to the conclusion that, slowly, but surely she was falling for her best friend. Yes, the one and only, cocky, arrogant and highly irritating Nathan Scott. Groaning once again, Haley crawled out of bed and into the en suite bathroom.

She descended the stairs quietly, careful not to make any sound, and tiptoed across the hallway, through the French doors of the large living room and into the kitchen where she could smell breakfast being cooked by none other than Nathan Scott. Still quiet, she crept up to him, where he was buttering her toast, and finally pounced on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hales!" He whined after letting out a loud yelp.

"What?" She asked innocently, munching on an apple while he carried her on his back to the table.

Sighing, he answered, "Nothing."

"I have you well trained." She claimed proudly.

And as they sat at the table, content with their delicious breakfast, the two were silent. Something unusual for them.

Haley's thoughts wandered to the times when they were children. She had practically grown up in this house with the Scott brothers. She and Brooke would come over every day to play with their playmates. And as time went on, they grew into different people – but ever constant in each other's lives. From being playmates, Nathan and Lucas became the _players _of the school and Brooke and Haley found the miracle that were _boys_. Not once did they think that their soul mates, however, were right there, by their side every time Dan Scott came home to yell at the boys. Or every time the girls' hearts were broken by a guy. The four of them would be there for each other. She laughed, remembering the faze the boys went through, where every guy they dated had to be properly qualified for the job. And of course they all fell short of Nathan or Lucas' requirements.

Hearing Haley's angelic laugh, Nathan couldn't help but smile back. He knew what was happening between the two of them, but he would never be able to face it. It was far too awkward a subject to approach with Haley and yet he never seemed to be content with her as a friend. He always ended up wanting more. And being Nathan, he closed up and let it be. Considering neither one's parents would be around for longer than a couple of days at a time, the four kids had to parent each other – and for the most part it had worked. But Haley could still see the pain behind Nathan's eyes. This is why she never worked up the courage to talk to him about the relationship they were dancing around. She knew that if they didn't work out, the two would never be able to go back to being 'just friends'. The pull between the two was too great.

And so they sat, a table full of food laid out in front of them, yet all they could think about was the other's captivating pair of eyes. There was an unspoken stand off happening now. Neither willing to back down from this staring competition. Neither willing to back down on their love. And just as Nathan began to speak, Brooke and Lucas burst through the back door laughing hysterically.

"Oops, Luke, I think we stopped Naley's breakfast date." Brooke said gravely. Then two seconds later, she was laughing again.

"Someone's had too much coffee." Nathan noted, taking a sip of his own.

"I'll deal with her; you carry on your date." He said and winked.

Haley simply groaned, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Brooke had this 'crazy notion' that Nathan and Haley were perfect for each other. Haley insisted, however, that the only reason she was suggesting this was because she wanted the four of them to double date.

"Brooke and her crazy ideas, eh?" Nathan said as he began to clear the dishes.

"Tell me about them." Haley replied rolling her eyes. And all the while they were thinking of ways to tell the other of their true feelings.

Nine hours later, the four friends were resting in the living area of the Scott mansion watching a movie. Well more like the nodding asleep, trying to watch the movie. Brooke's caffeine rush had died down and now they were all winding down, waiting for the day to come to an end. And before long, Brooke and Lucas had fallen asleep on the love seat while Nathan and Haley lay resting peacefully, being lulled to sleep by each other's breathing.

Soon, Nathan was lying fully on the couch with Haley curled up on top of him. One of her hands lay resting gently on his heart while his were wrapped around her waist. Both wore contented smiles on their faces as they slept. Haley dreaming of Nathan and Nathan dreaming of Haley. Would these two soul mates ever realise they were the two halves of a burning heart?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait in the update - I know, I'm rubbish at updating but I promise I'm going to be better at it now. I'm relatively happy with the outcome of this part but that usually means that you guys won't like it. Well, I leave that up to you. Don't forget to review! **

Part 2 

A harsh, biting wind swept down over Tree Hill and orange October leaves whispered unknown secrets as they fell from the trees. The streets were vacant as the people of Tree Hill scampered into their warm, inviting homes. And a darkening sky lay draped over the town, waiting patiently before it shed its tears.

All the while, a raven black haired boy sat by his window following a crisp, brown leaf as it blew in the wind. His heart weighed down upon him and he longed to be in the arms of a perky, blonde girl. As his electric blue eyes darted across his lawn and into that of his neighbor's, he caught sight of the very girl he wanted – needed. She was sitting on the white steps that led up to the side entrance of her house with her eyes closed. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he pulled a hooded jumper over his head, jumped into his Nike trainers and bounded down the stairs.

The silence grew heavy as he neared the steps. Taking a few steps closer, he found that she was crying. Streams of water were flowing down her beautiful face, her eyes still forced shut.

He kneeled down in front of her and wiped away her salty tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Haley?" He whispered gently. She didn't open her eyes; she knew long ago that he was coming. She could feel his presence a mile away. She simply said,

"It's about to rain." Sniffing the air, he replied.

"I know. But why are you out here?"

"I wanted to feel the rain." She paused, taking a long, shaky breath. "Do you like the rain, Nathan?" And without even a second's thought, he answered,

"Of course I do. You know I love it." She smiled as he spoke.

"Well, there you go, that's why I wanted to come out here and _feel the rain._ You know, I remember the time you told me you loved the rain. It was four years ago, we were in your house and all the power had gone out. Brooke and Lucas had fallen asleep within seconds, but you and I stayed awake, listening to the sounds of the night as the rail pelted down." She paused, taking the time to rest her head on his shoulder. "And you got up, put your jacket on, grabbed the basketball under your bed and said,

"'Want to play some one on one?' – To this day I honestly can't figure out what you expected me to say."

Nathan interjected at this moment, laughing.

"And you looked at me as if I had grown another head."

"And yet, you dragged me along – all the way to the Rivercourt no less. I mean, why would you want to use the court in your own back yard?" She scoffed.

"What? I told you –

"You told me that the Rivercourt was special. 'It has its own special meaning. You won't understand.' You said." She intervened, air quoting him with a wistful smile. "By then the rain had soaked through all our clothes and you just stood there, completely at peace, letting the world pass you by." She choked on a laugh as a few more tears fell from her round, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying again baby girl?" He asked her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Because of you." She whispered, her lips quivering as she did so. Releasing her from his grasp, he looked into her eyes, perplexed.

"Me... How?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"I found it." Was all she managed to croak out before squeezing her eyes shut.

"What….what did you ……tell me…what you found?" He questioned, already knowing the fateful answer. But he never got to hear her reply. Haley had begun to walk away as the first few droplets of the night began to fall from the open sky.

Jogging up to her fading form, he walked with her in silence. All he could hear was the furious beat of his heart and the gentle rhythm of the rain.

This was the reason he didn't want them to be together. This was why he never professed his love for her before. And yet she had fallen for him. Even after he had accepted his fate, he had never stopped praying for Haley – or his brother, or Brooke. They were his family.

Sensing the loss of warmth beside him, he looked up. Haley stood at the center of the Rivercourt with her arms spread wide, soaking in the cool rain. He smiled and ran a hand through his spiky, wet hair.

Before she knew it, a pair of strong, muscular arms were wrapped around her waist and Nathan's chin was resting gently upon her shoulder. Haley smiled despite the situation they were in. Tear tracks ran down Nathan's chiselled face as he turned to face Haley, still holding her in his arms. Her arms flew up to his neck as they heard the rain fall harder.

Ice blue met blazing brown in an intense stare, a veil of icy water viciously separating the two. The wind shrieked as it circled around them. Nathan pulled Haley nearer to him, never breaking away from her heart-broken eyes. And as the lightning flashed violently and the thunder bellowed, she slapped him.

The distance between them increased as Nathan stumbled back and the grave skies groaned again as the sheet of rain grew thicker. His heart churned and he ached to comfort her. But instead he continued to let her ball her small hands into fists and try to hurt him. By now Haley was shrieking furiously as she punched his chest.

Her heart had pined for years and now, when she had finally summoned the courage to tell him of her love for him, he was slipping from her grasp. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of his smile and laugh. It would all fade away; he would become nothing but a memory in her mind. Their undying love for one another had been born long ago, now, as they were beginning to understand it, as they were beginning to unearth it from the depths of their souls, their love would be burnt to ashes by the raging fire of death.

"Why did you do this to me?" She cried. "Why can't I hurt you? Why won't you break? Why do you have to leave? I want to hate you!" She screamed, taking steps towards to him.

"I wish I could hate you. But I end up loving you more and more each time." She whispered, hiccupping as she tried to force down her tears.

As he moved to reach out to her, she flinched and turned her back to him – looking out, over the river.

"Haley. I …..I….." Nathan's voice faltered as he tried to console her. "I'm sorry," was all that he managed to say. He hung his head, defeated. Haley whipped around, her chocolate orbs glistening,

"Don't be sorry." She took a shaky breath of air. She circled her arms around his waist and he reciprocated similarly. They stood there is silence for quite some time, a torrent of emotions attacking their young hearts. Haley buried her head into Nathan's chest and whispered,

"Don't be sorry _I'm _falling in love with a dying man."

**Author's Note: So...I'm guessing that you're all super confused and angry right now. Well, hopefully most of this will be resolved by the next chapter so feel free to review away! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note: I know!! I took forever to update. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I've probably lost my readers, but I hope that whoever reads this chapter likes it. And I hope whoever reads this chapter reviews as well. So on with the story I guess… (PS. Further A/N at the end)…….**

Part 3

_The Heart, defined by the Merriam-Webster Dictionary; A hollow muscular organ of vertebrate animals that by its rhythmic contraction acts as a force pump maintaining the circulation of the blood. _

_

* * *

_

"_**Scalpel."**_

_The upper thorax of Nathan Scott's body lay open for all to see as a burgundy coloured liquid, also known as blood, oozed in various different directions. His ever weakening heart, lay throbbing meekly amongst several surrounding veins and arteries. The mood was grim and the surgeons around him were quiet for the most part, focusing on the task at hand; saving his life._

"Scott tears down the court with ten seconds on the clock. Will he make it?" Mouth McFadden yelled into his microphone as the audience rose concurrently to witness the ending of a great championship. After successfully dodging two opponents, Nathan made it to the three point line. It was a simple shot; one he had made countless time before.

So why then, did he pause? As the spectators held their breaths, Nathan could feel his heart shake inside of him. The pulse in his neck raced to speeds unheard of and he could feel his chest thumping loudly as he heaved for fresh oxygen. It was as if a noose had been attached to Nathan's neck. His eyes widened in terror and he was desperate for help. But his mouth went dry and his tongue refused to spring into action. Then, glancing to the corner of the room he saw Haley.

'**Believing you'll do well is half the battle….' **

Taking calming breaths, he closed his eyes and saw his father. He was why he was standing here on the three point line. Dan Scott was the reason Nathan was at the three point line of the final game of the State Championships and Nathan knew he **had **to win if there was any sliver of hope left that his father would be proud of him.

And with the hope came a flood of oxygen. His lungs filled with the gas and Nathan could feel his heart's vibrations begin to recede. The muscles in his body thawed and his state of panic seeped away.

Taking a deep breath, he flicked his wrists, releasing the ball from his trembling hands. It sailed effortlessly in to the net just before the buzzer sounded. The Tree Hill Ravens had won the State Championships! His sparkling sapphire eyes could see blue and white pompoms thrown in the air as the cheerleading team made their way onto the court. Sweaty men in Ravens jerseys engulfed him in hugs, words of praise endlessly flowing from their mouths. Whistles and cheers could be heard echoing off the walls of the court.

And in that moment he felt like a true hero. In that moment he understood that life was meant for him to live. Life was a gift given to him to cherish forever. For almost seventeen years Nathan had lived his life in the hope that his parents would be proud of him, in the hope of his parents acknowledging his presence. Sometimes he thought he was being naïve, but he couldn't help but feel the loss of a family. He often wondered why Lucas never felt the same. But right then, standing on a basketball court, moments after he had scored the winning shot, it dawned on him that he was given life to live it for himself and no-one else.

Well… maybe one other person. He inhaled the scent of her golden hair as she flung her arms around his neck.

"You did great!" she whispered in his ear, her eyes shining with pride. It was then that Nathan Scott fell completely and hopelessly in love with Haley James. But he couldn't. Not until he knew what was wrong. What happened earlier was not normal. And Nathan wasn't going to forget that anytime soon. So, he put on brave face and pretended to be overjoyed when in truth, he was anything but. He knew that living for himself would only happen if there was a life to live.

Throughout the night Nathan dwelled on the moment before he made the winning shot. He was Tree Hill's hero and he played the part fantastically. His face lit up at the right moments, his smiles were toothy, but not overdone and even Haley didn't suspect a thing.

He was a hit at the after party too, faking his usual spark. The momentary pause before the winning shot was excused as 'nerves'. And as much as wanted to believe that, he couldn't. He had felt that exact same feeling before. Twice before. Most would forget this game, over time their victory would be insignificant but for Nathan Scott, this game would be remembered as the day he gained and lost his life.

_

* * *

_

"_**The Pericardium." **_

_The sharp blade sliced through the membranous sac that sheltered Nathan's throbbing heart. As blood gushed through the veins and arteries that were seemingly strewn around the thorax, the heart laid beating amidst the chaos that surrounded it. Tired muscles pumped furiously, begging for a few moments rest but ever resilient in its fight against death. _

It had been days since the final game of the State Championships and Nathan was sitting in a stark white room, a cool needle had been thrust into his tanned skin and through the muscle where his warm blood was being taken from.

"Just a moment," the nurse flashed him a kind smile before completing the blood test and sending him to have his ECG.

And as he walked through the corridors of the fast paced hospital in downtown Charlotte, Nathan wondered what his future would bring. Would it lead to the end of his basketball career like that of the many prodigious athletes on the floor above in physiotherapy? Would he live to play in the NBA? Or would he just shrivel up and die at the age of seventeen? The answers to these questions all depended on what a machine and a bunch of doctors said.

And as he lay on a bed, his chest connected to ten sticky electrodes, machines beeping around him, he thought of her. His angel. Haley James. She had won his heart the first day they met, when they were five, over the fence of their neighboring backyards. His love for her had only grown over the years they knew each other. He would laugh at her quirky comments and he would smirk at her inability to stop drooling every time they watched 'Speed'. 'Keanu Reeves my heartthrob!' he would mimic in a high pitched voice while she rolled her eyes at his immaturity. And the thought of never telling her of his feelings was a burden on his shoulders he wasn't prepared to deal with. The thought of not being with her every waking moment of the day was a sin in his mind. But according to Dr. Burke, his heart had other matters to attend to first.

Days later he would reflect on how this was the day his heart had truly been pierced. It was on this day that he learned that the blood in his heart was literally flowing backwards.

"You have what we call aortic regurgitation or aortic insufficiency. The good news is that we can perform surgery on your heart. During the surgery a team of ……." But the doctor's speech was sharply cut by Nathan's icy voice,

"I need to get out of here."

"Mr. Scott, my advice is that it would be best if you stayed here while we assess what the best treatment would be for you."

"I don't want to stay here and you can't force me to. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." And with that said, Nathan pushed past Dr. Burke.

But it was that night that Nathan's heart was pierced once again. Haley James, the love of his life, discovered the letter confirming his illness. It was that night that they stood under stars on the hard ground of the Rivercourt with the rain pouring down from the worlds above and declared their love for one another. And it was the very same night in which the hopes and desires of an epic love had been brutally extinguished.

_

* * *

_

"**_A Frozen Heart."_**

_Nathan Scott lay on a surgical table, the medical staff surrounding him were in utter silence. The once weary heart lay frozen amongst the pooling blood. The only sound resonating through the operating room was that of the ominous beep of the bypass machine. The medical interns watching through the glass window above had jumped to their feet and were staring intently, waiting. Everyone was waiting. Waiting for the surgeon's next move. _

For years, Nathan had lived without the warmth and love of his parents and for years, he hadn't cared. He still didn't. All he wanted was basketball. And that's what he focused on for the better part of his life, save for when he was with three pesky, irritating people. People who could reach his heart and give it a little squeeze every time they felt him slipping away into the depths of torpidity. And it was the love of these three people that made him turn around and give living a second chance.

When Haley found out about Nathan's refusal of treatment, she went hysterical with grief. However, after much debating with Haley, Lucas and Brooke, he accepted the fact that he should give his life a second chance. In truth, Nathan agreed to the surgery because he felt he owed it to his family, Lucas, Brooke and Haley. He felt he owed them for the love they had given him.

And so Nathan Scott lay on a steel surgical table, a team of specialist surgeons and nurses surrounding him with the burden of his life in their hands. They worked mostly in silence as they systematically cut his body open. And as they did so, Nathan lay, sedated, comfortable, awaiting the future. Outside this operating theatre several patients were being wheeled in from various incidents, loved ones anxiously paced the corridors and waiting room of the hospitals and three eighteen year olds sat. They sat with their heads hung low and their hearts pounding.

_

* * *

_

"**_Tragedy."_**

The operating theatre was in silence. The surgeon's deep voice was quiet. He spoke with simple words; there was no clash of thunder, there was no flash of lightning and his voice didn't echo through the theatre. He simply spoke, his voice void of emotion.

"Time of death, three fifty two am."

Twenty minutes later, a scream could be heard resonating through the corridors of the hospital. Two heartbroken teenagers stood choking on air as the third fell to the floor in agony.

* * *

"_**Last Moments."**_

Nathan Scott had breathed his last breaths and left the earth as Haley James knew it. Until that night, weeks after his death, a gust of early autumn blew through her window as she lay wide awake, etching every memory of him into her heart so that she forgot. So that she never forgot who he was, what he looked like, what he smelt like……what he loved like.

_Dance to the rhythm of your heart,_

_Sing to the rhythm of your heart,_

_Love to the rhythm of your heart. _

_For the rhythm of your heart will forever sing my melody._

And as the flurry of wind faded away, a tear drop fell from Haley's auburn eyes. And at that exact moment, a tear drop fell from Nathan Scott's heart.

* * *

_The Heart; defined by Nathan Scott; _

_The heart is a fragile organ, a vulnerable organ, eternally aching for the hold of it's true soul mate. The heart is a fragile organ, a vulnerable organ, an organ that ought to be cared and loved for, for eternity. _

_

* * *

_

**Authors' Note: **

**Well, that's it. The penultimate chapter. I know this chapter focused mainly on Nathan, but that's how I intended. The next and final chapter will be more about the couple than anything else. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
